


Paybacks

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve turns the tables on Catherine<br/>Sequel/companion to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/554809"> Killing Him Softly</a></p>
<p>mission_insane<br/>table: saucy<br/>prompt: stroke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paybacks

Steve woke to cool soft hands stroking down his body. When she dipped her finger into his belly button he caught his breath but continued to play possum just to see what she'd do. 

When she grasped his cock and balls and just held him he thought she was going to be the death of him. And when she released his now hard cock but kept his balls in her hand, he knew it to be a fact. 

"Gonna do something about that," he told her as he placed her hand on his cock. 

"Wasn't planning to, I was just having fun fondling you."

"You're gonna kill me woman."

"But what a way to go," she said as she leaned up and smiled. "Do you want me to finish what I started this way?" she asked stroking up and down, "Or do you want me to ride you?"

He groaned at the choices she gave him. Her cool hand stroking and twisting up and down his length or the warm wet depths of her body gripping him.

"Neither," he said rolling her over and sliding in with one stroke.

Running a finger down her cheek, he kissed her gently before moving in and out of her slowly. Reaching between them, he stroked her slowly as he moved within her.

"Now, who's gonna kill who?"

Steve just smiled and leaned down and whispered, "Paybacks."


End file.
